Three Times Rita Skeeter Almost Doomed the World
by subspace31
Summary: During the Second War, Rita Skeeter does what she does best.


The Ministry of Magic. A very important part of our society. It keeps us safe, from dangerous animals being stopped to aurors enforcing the law. It keeps us happy, with magical games and sports. The Department of Mysteries helps us learn, just as the Department of International Magic Cooperation and Department of Magical Transportation, keep us efficient. Many of us work in one of these departments, or another unmentioned one. The Ministry is almost vital to life. So an attack on it is an attack on our very way of life.

I'm Rita Skeeter, and I'm telling you exactly this: an attack on The Ministry of Magic. An attempt of sabotage was committed. Madam Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary, was one who was viciously attacked and robbed. Valuable magical artifacts, including a priceless family heirloom, were stolen from both her person and office. Dementors were loosed in the building and many prisoners were set free from Ministry holding cells.

But the kicker is the attacker. Surely this was committed by infamous Death Eaters, such as Bellatrix Lestrange! But this treason was thought up by, planned out, and fulfilled by none other than The Chosen One, Harry Potter himself.

What has happened to turn Gryffindor's Golden Boy into a advocate for evil? Has he truly turned to Dark Magic and joined Voldemort? Is his muggle-born companion, Hermione Granger, whispering malicious plots in his ears? Or has he feared his fame to be fading, and turned to drastic measures to regain it (and filled his pockets in the process)?

* * *

Gringotts is vital piece of our society. Maintained by goblins, its services are vital in keeping our wealth safe and secure. Many wars have been fought for their use, only proving that they're the best we can get. It proclaims a broad air of impenetrability, and sends grave warnings of those who attempt to rob it.

I'm Rita Skeeter, and today I bring you the story of those who ignored this warning and robbed from a very high security vault, yet succeeded! Although the break-in of the bank is rare, the only documented case of escape so far was Vault 713, empty at the time, in 1991. The vault this time was only the Lestrange Family Vault.

While the current living Lestrange members are all documented Death Eaters, any offspring or distant relatives who were innocent would have access to the vault, and such is still very grave. It is currently unknown the exact contents pilfered, but it is known that priceless artifacts are included in the bounty collected. The Goblin Nation has, at the time, no comment on the robbery, whether it be contents, actions of robbers, or planned punishments. What is known is that the vandals escaped on the back of a dragon, likely one installed to ensure security. This dragon broke out of the bank, injuring many inside the bank and in Diagon Alley, as well as severely threatening the Stature of Security. Casualties are unknown, but it can only be assumed to be devastating.

And who can be these crooks, to unleash a captive dragon to wreak chaos, to pillage the vault of a noble family? None other than Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger? Has this muggle-born burrowed plots once again? Or is the Weasley child to blame, jealous of wealth he does not have? Or is it Harry himself, eager for further fame and fortune? Or perhaps further allegiance to the dark, delivering items to the Dark Lord, as long as a new minion, controlled with black magic? We can only hope not.

* * *

My lovely readers, I bring wonderful news. The Dark Lord is dead! You-Know-Who was defeated by The Chosen One, Harry Potter, on May 2nd! But at what cost, I ask. What truly occurred during this fateful occasion?

I'm Rita Skeeter, and today I bring you the story of The Battle of Hogwarts. This mystical sounding battle of good vs evil was anything but. This was a barbaric clash. It started in Ravenclaw Tower, with the torture of Alecto and Amycus Carrow by Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall, even in front of the Ravenclaw students.

From there, chaos. The teachers and students only had a short time to assemble before the Dark Lord's forces broke down the doors, and then it was practically a free-for-all. Charms turned to Jinxes and Hexes, but even those turned into curses, to the point where Unforgivables were used vigorously by both sides. Reports say Molly Weasley held Bellatrix Lestrange under Crucio until her mind snapped before she struck her down.

After hours of fighting, a truce was offered by the Dark. If Harry Potter were to join them, You-Know-Who would relent the assault. Surely the hero would die before he joined the Dark Lord? But he did. All seemed lost! But Harry had second thoughts. Maybe he decided that there would be more fame and fortune in being a hero than a minion, or was he just unhinged from the previous bloodshed and didn't know what to think? Either way, he turned on the Dark Lord and struck him down. Victory at last!

But at what cost? How many have died, even if it were less than heroically? And can those who lived manage on past these horrible memories of what they've done. Surely they will deny all thought of it, even to themselves. But I assure you readers, Ronald Weasley will remember Vincent Crabbe's dying screams as he burned alive. Hermione Granger will remember Severus Snape pleading for life as he died from poison. And Harry Potter will remember the dark magic he used to trick and kill the Dark Lord. As surely as the Dark Lord is dead.


End file.
